


I Could Be Your Perfect Disaster

by kitkinks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Claiming, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Stiles is his canon age, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkinks/pseuds/kitkinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sheriff fucking Stiles hard in front of Derek to show him he's his, because it looks like the werewolf has been trying to get into his baby boy's pants and he is more than against it, Stiles is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Be Your Perfect Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Full Prompt: Sheriff fucking Stiles hard in front of Derek to show him he's his, because it looks like the werewolf has been trying to get into his baby boy's pants and he is more than against it, Stiles is his. So he invites Derek over to dinner only to show him exactly who Stiles belongs to and how much he likes getting used by his daddy. With dirty talk, daddy kink, watersports, rough sex, underage (Stiles is 16-17) and all the kinks you want (:
> 
> I hope you like it, anon!! I definitely did, woof. anyways, if anyone sees this and wants to send a prompt to [kitkinks](http://kitkinks.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, feel free!

The invitation made Derek nervous.  He knew Stiles and his father had a notoriously close relationship—the younger boy _constantly_ smelled of his father.  The Sheriff’s mark was all over his son, but if that wasn’t enough, the way Stiles acted whenever they got close just reinforced Derek’s sureness that Stiles and the Sheriff had a relationship that went beyond what was normally expected from a father and son.  It had been barely two weeks since Derek made his intentions clear, kissing Stiles rough and possessively in a dark alleyway, the metallic sting of blood in both their mouths after a brutal fight with whatever creature in the long line of enemies they now had since Scott had become the Beacon Hills Alpha.

When they pulled apart, Stiles laughed, although Derek failed to see what was funny.

“Daddy’s not gonna like that.”  Was all he said back, but he crashed their lips together again.

Now Derek was heading over to the Stilinski house with an out of the blue invitation to dinner.  He stood at the door with his hand on the doorknob and turned.  It was unlocked, but Derek didn’t enter.  It wasn’t out of nerves, Derek was prepared for whatever was inside—or he thought he was, until the door was barely cracked and a _wave_ of arousal blew out of the door and washed over him.  Someone in this house had been having a _lot_ of sex, and there were only two recognizable scents in the mix.

Stiles and the Sheriff.

Derek would’ve been lying if he said that the scent didn’t go straight to his dick.  The truth was, he got off on the fact that Stiles always smelled like his dad.  It was a werewolf thing, the desire to lay claim to the person you wanted to bang, and it looked like the Sheriff was ready to put up a fight. 

Derek wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. He opened the door, shut it behind him, and turned towards the living room.  The sight that greeted him made him weak in the knees.

Stiles and his father were both on their knees on the carpet, The Sheriff behind his son with one arm wrapped defensively around his waist and the other hand gripping firmly to the sweat-dampened hair of his son.  Both were completely naked, and the hefty scent combined with their position and lack of clothes left no doubt in Derek’s mind that Stiles was stuffed full of his father’s cock.

The scent of Stiles’ arousal was dizzying.  His normally expressive brown eyes were half-shut and dazed, his face flushed a deep red that travelled down his neck and over his chest.  He was clinging to the arm around his torso with both of his own arms, and between his legs he was hard as marble and leaking onto the carpet.  Derek’s eyes trained on the pink head of Stiles’ cock, hypnotized by the thin trickle of precum that showed no signs of stopping.

“Hello, Derek.”  greeted the Sheriff, still rocking his cock slowly inside of his son.  He moved his arm up Stiles’ body until it was around his chest, forcing Stiles’ back straighter, allowing Stiles’ vision to take in Derek standing in the doorway.  “Say hi to Derek, baby.”

Stiles’ head lolled on his father’s shoulder like he could barely hold it up himself.  God, Stiles was _wrecked_ , and a flash of rage went through Derek at the realization that he wasn’t the man to do it to him.

“ _Huhhhder._ ”  Stiles slurred, his head dropping back forward with a moan.  “ _Daaaddy…_ ”

“As you can see,” The Sheriff continued, “Stiles is a little delirious.  He gets that way from his daddy’s cock.”  He pulled Stiles’ head back up with his palm over the boy’s forehead, nuzzling his nose against Stiles’ hot cheek.  “Isn’t that right, Stiles?  You love to get fucked out on your Daddy’s cock until you can’t even think.”

Stiles distant eyes locked with Derek’s when he moaned for his father again.  “ _Daddy’s cock…_ ”

“He doesn’t need anyone else but me, Derek.  Only I can break him down this well.  You think you can come into his life and take him away from his Daddy?  Stiles is _mine_.  And now I’m going to show you how mine he is.  Sit down.”

Derek obeyed the command like a reflex, the force in the Sheriff’s voice making Derek feel like he _had_ to sit, even if he wanted to stand, wanted to tear the boy away from his father and prove the Sheriff wrong, prove that he could ruin Stiles if he had the chance.

The Sheriff smirked and stood.  As soon as he released his grip on Stiles, the boy slumped forward into the carpet like a puppet with his strings cut.  They’d already been going for so long that he couldn’t keep himself up without the Sheriff’s help.

“He’ll do anything for his Daddy.  And he’ll love every second.  It’s his favorite thing to let me take him, claim him.”  The Sheriff moved Stiles across the floor with a rough grip on his hair, and his boy fumbled to keep up, flopping loosely back against the table, able to sit up now that his father had propped him against it, but Stiles’ neck still refused to hold his head up so it fell back against the table top.  “In a way, I have to thank you.  This wasn’t his favorite part until he knew werewolves that could smell it on him.”

No sooner had the sentence ended than a stream of piss shot from the Sheriff’s cock, cascading over Stiles face and soaking down his chest.  Stiles moaned loudly and opened his mouth to catch some of the golden liquid on his tongue.  The Sheriff redirected the stream to make sure he thoroughly bathed his son in piss, pushing his head down and soaking Stiles’ hair, watching the wetness cascade off his flat, wet brown hair and add to the mess on his body.

Stiles was harder than he’d been when Derek walked in, and had apparently found the coherence to wrap his hand around his throbbing cock to jerk himself off as he turned his face back into the stream, eyes closed tight and mouth opened wide.

Derek palmed himself through his jeans in his seat.

Once the stream subsided, the Sheriff knelt in front of his son, grinning at his work.  “Derek wants to do that to you too, baby.  But you’re Daddy’s, aren’t you?”

“ _Daddy’s…_ ”  Stiles repeated.  He seemed to shudder the word out of his mouth and Derek realized that Stiles was cumming—rather, he was orgasming but had long since been fucked dry, so he just writhed, over-sensitive and drenched in sweat and piss and probably his own and his father’s loads.  But the Sheriff wasn’t done yet.

“I can’t blame your taste at least, Derek.”  The Sheriff teased, repositioning Stiles as he talked.  “He’s a good boy, and a _perfect_ cockslut.  He keeps himself ready for me with a plug.  Did he ever tell you that?  He likes his ass nice and stretched open so I can just—”

Stiles ended up on his knees with his face pressed into the carpet and his ass high in the air, making it easy for his father to sink back in to the hilt.  “He’s so needy.”  The Sheriff began fucking Stiles so hard Derek was concerned the boy’s face would end up with carpet burn, but Stiles just took it, loose and moaning and utterly _beautiful_.  The Sheriff wasn’t even paying attention to Stiles’ face, he had one hand in the boy’s soaked hair to keep his face pinned to the floor as he fucked, but his own attention was completely on Derek.

“He was on my dick in less than five minutes after he got home the night you kissed him.  I bet you didn’t think of that, that he would come right home to Daddy and ride me until his knees went weak, telling me about the man who was trying to take him away from me.  I trained him well, Derek.  You don’t get to use him without my permission,” a mischievous glint flashed in the Sheriff’s eyes, “Which you have until I stop fucking him.”

The Sheriff moved his hands back to Stiles’ hips and kept pounding, but what the Sheriff was saying took a second for it to sink in for Derek.  Once it did though, Derek was on his feet and naked so fast his clothes tore, putting his hands in Stiles’ wet hair to pull his head back and get a good look at his face.

Stiles mouth was parted slightly, his lips red and thick and wet and his eyes still hooded lazily.

“I can vouch for the fact that his mouth is as good as his ass,” the Sheriff said with a wink.  “Sometimes better.”

That was as much of an invitation as Derek needed.  Stiles moved however Derek wanted him to, and it took no work at all to line Stiles’ mouth up with his cock and shove the boy down, seating himself in Stiles’ throat.  It was warm, and wet, and _tight_ , but malleable and forgiving, taking Derek’s considerable girth with no hesitation at all.  The intrusion had an effect on Stiles, his eyes opening a little wider, his gaze slowly working its way up Derek’s body to his face.

Derek held eye contact as he started to fuck Stiles’ mouth.  Pinned between his dad jackhammering into his ass and Derek fucking faster and faster down his throat, Stiles began to dry orgasm again, the vibrations of his fucked-out moans only making Derek thrust more eagerly.  Soon enough he was keeping pace with the Sheriff’s thrusts, pulling Stiles back and forth by his hair nearly off his cock, then back on so hard Stiles’ nose ended up pressed into Derek’s pubic hair.

Stiles began to move slightly like he was coming out of the trance his father’s cock put him in.  It wasn’t much—his hands inched forward, gripping loosely onto Derek’s knees—but the Sheriff saw, and he knew in that moment he wasn’t as right as he thought he was.

Derek wanted to take it even further, so he moved from his knees to a seated position, wrapping his legs around Stiles’ shoulders, shoving his head down with both hands and keeping him down with his legs, choking Stiles on his dick.  Stiles took it, but squirmed, the cock down his throat making it impossible for him to get air.

The Sheriff and Derek looked at each other as they used the boy between them so thoroughly, and something passed between them.  They leaned forward at the same time and kissed violently, still pumping their cocks into both sides of Stiles as their tongues wrestled and lips clashed, and with one last rough shove from each of them they came in unison, filling Stiles up at both ends.

As Derek’s muscles relaxed he pulled Stiles off his cock—Stiles immediately began coughing, trying to take in too much air too fast, but the color was steadily returning to his face.  The Sheriff pulled out too, and Stiles was laid out on the floor face down, unable to hold himself up at all.

“Hmm.  Maybe we can come to a deal.  But first, you need to see if he’ll let you claim him.”  Using the same grip on Stiles’ hair from before, the Sheriff yanked Stiles back to the table where he’d been showered with his father’s piss.  “If he takes it all, I’ll make you an offer.”

Derek immediately moved over to Stiles and relaxed his bladder, but he’d misunderstood the instructions.  Stiles, however, knew what the Sheriff wanted to happen and dove forward before the first drop fell out, taking Derek entirely in his mouth and drinking down Derek’s piss as fast as it poured from his cock.  The Sheriff kept close watch, his eyes darting back and forth between Stiles’ bobbing adam’s apple and his lips, to make sure he was swallowing _every_ drop.  Any spillage, and the deal was off.

Derek nearly collapsed when he finished and Stiles fell back against the table, grinning as much as he could in his current state.  The Sheriff came up behind him, placing a hand on the other man’s back.  “Well, that settles it.”  The Sheriff said, “You can have him when I allow you to.  If I find out you _ever_ touch him without my permission, the deal is immediately off.  But for now… You have until noon tomorrow to do whatever you want to him.  He’ll go home with you now.  No point in letting him get redressed, so just carry him to your car like this.  He’ll let you use him however you want, and so will I.  No restrictions on what you do, but noon tomorrow, he’s back here.  Then we can talk about more.”

Derek grinned.  There was a lot he could do between now and noon tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> my first watersports request, thank _god_


End file.
